


Words

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Depression, Free Verse, Poetry, Power of Words, Short, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My life depends on these letters strung together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to another free verse written by someone whom no one will ever remember

I love words,  
It's like the beauty of a knife's edge.  
But sometimes they cut so deep  
And I wish I hated words.

They gave me life  
Yet had the power to take it away.

So easy it is  
To slash and cut,  
To break and shatter.  
But it's so hard to build and write.


End file.
